At times, it is necessary or desirable to use a hand-held motor driven drill to drill a hole in a relatively inaccessible location. The conventional hand-held motor driven drill does not provide for adjusting the angle of the drill bit relative to the body of the drill and so the workman must maintain the drill body in an orientation which is established by the axis of the hole to be drilled. This can prevent use of the drill or make use of the drill much more cumbersome because the structure which makes the drilled region relatively inaccessible may prevent or impede movement of the drill body in a way to allow the hole to be properly drilled.
Adjustable hand-driven drills are known and are shown in Zigenheim U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,726, Clawson U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,759 and Shaler U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,655. Each of these patents shows a drill in which the chuck for holding the drill bit can be adjusted about one axis. Each of these constructions is subject to several disadvantages, including being hand driven and being incapable of being adjusted about more than one axis.